Normality - Highschool DxD
by king carlos
Summary: Shin, a perverted teen in Kuoh, obtains the Normality Earrings. Now able to change what is considered normal and being able to do whatever he wants since all he does is 'normal' for him to do what will he do? Let us find out (pure smut; lemon; Normality; All fetishes are okay; Accepting requests via PM or Reviews; mainly posted in Chyoa in the Normality fic)
1. A few days before canon starts

*EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*

"UuUgghgglarrggg"

Finally, after sluggishly waving a limp arm around and finding the snooze button from alarm silence reigns again. "Dafuck did I do las' nigh'?" It didn't took a genius to know there was seriously something weird. '_Ugh freakest dream ever... lesse… I was coming back from the store, then… then… _'

"SHIIIN! ARE YOU READY FOR SCHOOL?"

"Wha'?..." What's mom talking abou- '_OH SHIT TODAY'S MONDAY!_'

Doing my best impression of a storm I yank my uniform from the closed and slap it on in the most passable I can manage. I just hope I don't get fire for it what with how great Kuoh Academy is and all.

I still have enough time before is really have to run. In the bathroom I washing my teeth and patting my bedhair into a more socially acceptable mess is when I notice them "Ohh fuuuuck. What did I do" Apparently, in last night's mysterious blender I had decided to get my ears done "She's gonna strangle meee…."

"For what?" Guess how walked in on me while I lamented my future punishment in the hands of my mother?

"He-hey mom how is your morning" '_Maybe if I act like everything's fine she won't notice. Rigth? Like how dinosaurs only see moving things, RIGTH?!_'

"Ehh, not that great" '_Oh, she's acting like nothing's wrong… THAT MEANS EVERYTHING IS VERY WRONG!_' "Your father had to go another business trip again".

_'Oookay let's get this over with before I'm late'_ "Aaand my earrings".

"What about them?"

'_wat_'

"What?"

"I said what about them?" '_Do I hear the theme of Jaws playing?_'

"Aren't you… y'know… mad?"

"Why would I, is not like there was anything weird about it"

'_wat. Ok I have felt the 'calm before the storm' before and this doesn't feel like it, I mean she basically just—HOLY SHIT HOW LONG HAVE WE BEEN HERE_'

"SORRYMOMTALKTOYOULATTERGETTINGLATEBYE!" Rushing past mom, down the stairs, through the door, and into the street, running towards the academy.


	2. Yes, he walks in among the throng of stu

Well, the cardio paid off, I managed to arrive just in time to find my seat before the lecture started. _'Now I just have to hope no one calls me out on looking like a bum.'_

By some miracle the day was uneventful and lunch break arrived swiftly enough. I was out of the main building, on my way to find a spot to eat in peace and maybe fix myself up a bit.

_'Well, I was worrying for nothing maybe Kuoh is not as strict as it used-I'm still wearing the damn earrings aren't I?' _there on the window was the reflection of a disheveled youth wearing two particular pieces of jewelry. Just that moment I noticed two girls passing by, neither of them even bothered looking my way.

No, wait, one of them is smiling and waving. I hear a call behind me, the two girls hurry to meet who I assume is their friend trough the now-open window. They passed a almost literally a hairsbreadth from me, still paying me no mind, as if I wasn't there at all. Weird, people usually reacts in some way when you are this close but…

_'Eh fuck it, im not even popular to beign with'_

Anyhow, walking along, looking for some place to eat I come across two thirds of the perv trio eating lunch on a bench. I think their names went along motohoma and matsuda or something. Getting close I still wonder about this day's weirdness, there is something about today that has been bothering me. Even now, I am standing right in front of them and it's like I'm not here, they have seen me but…

"Hey!"

"Do you see something wrong with me? Anything weird?"

"Mmh, nope, can't say I do." '_Bulshit, I know I look like crap_'

"Don't I look like a mess?"

"Well yeah I guess but that's normal" '…Matsuda you cheeky motherfucker'

"And how about I slap your shit?"

"I'd rather you don't but if you have to…"

'_wat_' Turning, I say "Hey Motohama what if I took of my t-shirt and started dancing the Macarena on the table?"

"Hm." He said shrugging "It's a free country"

'Oh for fuck sake' "Matsuda what if I yanked my pants down and started shaking my junk on your face?!"

"I'd think that's disgusting" 'Finally some-' "But so is eating broccoli so eh"

"… Fuck it" I took his bottle of water and poured over his head. _'…Aaaand he still not giving a fuck'._

"You're gonna seat there and take it?" '_Yoink_' "Hey Motohama, I got your glasses and imma flush them down the toilet"

"Hm" they responded shrugging.

_'No prank goes this far. There is simply no way. First mom just ignored the earrings, "use a potato peeler if you get a tattoo" mom just let it slide; then the teacher, hell, no one said anything about them even on a fancy school like this; and now these two...'_ Looking at them with concern and exasperation, I find them still eating, uncaring of Matsuda's wet clothes.

While pondering this bizarre turn of events I become aware of the arrival of Pervert Prime, also known as Hyodo Issei. Seriously, this idiot, yes we are getting hit hard by hormones, yes we all take any chance of time alone to rub two or some out; but this guy is the only _allegedly _sane human being that yells out his fantasy of a harem. In the middle of the classroom. And corridor. And cafeteria... track field… auditorium… yeah… And don't get me started with his hard-on for tits-'_Hol' the fuck up_'

"Oy Hyodo!"

"Yes?"

"I think a woman's charm is in her ass and breasts don't matter!" I say faking as much seriousness as I can, rising my voice just enough to heard clearly _'Thank god there's no one else to hear'_

Suddenly Hyodo seems to seize up, as if he just bumped nose first into an invisible wall. _'so much for your prank, smartasses' _I've heard this moron swear on tits, and he goes ballistic whenever anything even remotely related comes up, how did he got in Kuoh in the first place? He can't even lower his power-level in public!

"Oy scrub, I just said tits are worthless and anyone who says otherwise has brain damage." '_Must. Not. Cringe. Not yet._'

He stands there, his eyes jus widened a fraction, for just a quarter of a quarter of a second I believe I see doubt in him, just before he says with a shrug "Oh, that's okay, we all have our tastes" _'I have fucking magic earrings'_

'_It has to be earrings. The weird earrings that simply appeared in my ears after a missing night and some acid trip dream'_

_'But what do I do now? Do I tell someone? Do I just ignore it and try to live as usual? Do I toss a coin to decide whether I use this for good or for selfish and nefarious purposes? Actually, is there a limit to whatever this is, or is there something more besides the IGNORE ME effect?'_


	3. Shin tests it in a fun way

Thinking for a moment Shin came to a decision. He remembers seeing an interesting doujinshi the night before that gave him an idea that would make it easy to notice if he was right or not and that, if he was, he would get some great interest out of it.

"It is normal for everyone to ignore everything I do, they will be conscious of it but they refuse to admit it around me as doing so means they become my devoted slaves forever and is a humiliation like none other." He says and notices how the perverted trio actively try and avoid looking at him, everyone else doing the same to various degrees of success.

Wanting to test it Shin enters to school and everyone avoids him to the best of their abilities, wanting to test if he could take it one step further he moved to the third year classroom. Entering it he saw all those wonderful girls and noticed how they did not react. Even the student council president did not react to him showing up in her clasroom just like that during class.

Wanting to test it further he walked to the front of class and took out his shirt.

There, he was shirtless now and everyone was still ignoring him. There were two, however, that were obviously paying attention even if they refused to show it.

The first being Akeno who was looking at Shin in some interest as he removed his shirt, as if she was finding his actions quite funny. The second, however, was having a very different reaction to him. That being Sona who looked just about to explode when she concentrated and reigned herself in.

Finding this funny he moved to the center of the class and spoke as if not wanting anything.

"Teacher, the next girl you call out I will tease for five minutes. If she comes I will fuck her here and now."

Everyone in class thought him stupid, their teacher would not throw them under the bus just like that.

"Think about it teach, this may be your only chance to see your horny little sex-pot of a student in the nude and being rammed in, possibly even losing her virginity to you. I will even make you a deal, you help me out here and, if she breaks and turns into my slave, I will let you take her home as a sexdoll to enjoy for a whole night, I can even allow you to keep her under your desk during class to suck you off when I am not in the mood of using her."

The teacher gulped hearing this and looked down at the list of students, cold sweat running down the side of his head as he spoke.


	4. Rias Gremory

"Miss Gremory, could you read from page 10 to 12 please?" the teacher said, the red-haired buxom woman looked shocked and angered by this since Shin now moved right behind her.

She could only wait for his next move. She expected him to move to her breasts, all men always aimed straight for that, but Shin did it differently.

He pushed her up her chair, making her show off her ass to him. She felt him move her skirt down and had to struggle not to show any reaction to this, she knows that if she shows any sort of recognition of his actions now then she would become Shin's slave.

She was the heir to a noble house, how could she ever do something as quaint as become a slave to another?

However, Shin did not penetrate her, her only lowered her skirt. She could think that perhaps he was satisfied to admire her ass, something most never did since they could only look at her chest.

However, she was proven wrong when he took her panties in his hands and pulled with all his strength, giving her a salvage wedgy.

She almost cried out then and there, but barely managed to avoid it. She then felt him pulling her head, or more specifically her hair. She took a single glance and saw what he was doing.

He was using her hair, the hair she took so much care on, to masturbate.

Coiling it around his pathetic peni-

"It is quite normal that my penis is considered absolutely perfect." Shin spoke the obvious for Rias, why would he even bother saying this when it was an obvious fact that his penis was absolutely perfect. If not for the man attached to it, Rias might have taken it for a ride already but she could not risk it. If she were to take any action herself it would be the same as turning into his slave and she could not allow that.

She, however, like many other students, could only stare at the perfection of that dick right there.

He moved his hand over Rias' ass and began feeling her up while she tried to concentrate on reading the damn pages. She then felt a finger push up in a hole she never even considered taking anything in.

"Oh, this really is some quality ass. Even its hole is quite tight but also soft to touch, really surprising." Shin spoke as he began pushing his finger inside her ass over and over again.

Rias had to do all she could to not wail in pain, she could only sense it from this and also the humiliation of being anally fingered in the middle of class with half her class watching.

"You know, it is normal that all women have very sensitive asses to the point some even prefer anal play over regular sex." Shin said and Rias suddenly realized she was not feeling any pain. Now she was fighting her instincts to call out for him to finger her faster, to push two, maybe even three fingers up her sensitive little plucker.

Shin began to moan and then he pulled her head up by her hair, aimed his dick up her table, and came all over it.

She looked at it in disgust, not only did her hair get sticky with cum Shin also went ahead and came all over her table, making her need to sense the smell of his semen al the time.

"Before someone comes close to it they wouldn't realize it, but my semen is the most delicious thing in the entire universe with no food being possible to compare. But, if one licks it in any other way than me directly putting it in their mouths they would be admitting to my existence and turn into my slave." Shin spoke with sadistic glee as he put a finger in the white globes of semen over Rias' table and put it in her mouth.

She almost orgasmed then and there, such was how delicious the taste it.

He then took some more and painted it very faintly between her mouth and nose, making her smell this as much as possible.

Now he would only have to wait and see if she would break or not.

This was just too much fun in his opinion, making the school's 'Onee-sama' be like this was just too good.

He then turned to the teacher.

"Now teach, who will you call? You can call miss red over there to make doubly sure she falls or you can try your luck with one other student of this class. Maybe you can even go to home tonight with two little pets to warm your bed. Think about it, one to lick your dick while the other takes your balls in their pretty little mouths or perhaps lick your ass. You can make one eat the cum from the other's pussy or ass, have them make-out over your dick while you watch tv.

"The sky is the limit, so what will you choose?"


	5. Sona's spanking

"Sona Sitri, you next. You can continue up to page 15 please." The teacher said, Shin smiled evilly hearing this and seeing the glare on Sona Sitri's eyes.

Moving to the girl he heard her starting to read the pages.

Shin knew she wanted to cut the time Shin could touch her as much as possible. Thinking about it for a moment he went right to Sona and pulled her up. She ignored it categorically even as Shin pulled her. He then sat in her chair.

Sona's eyes widened when she saw how he pushed her across his lap. He then flipped her skirt, pulled down her panties, and gave it a sniff.

"Uhmm, the smell of a pent-up bitch in heat." He says, causing her to flush in anger as she started to read even faster.

SLAP

Sona's voice hitched as Shin gave her a hearty slap on her bare ass. The boy right beside where she was sitting had a privileged view or Sona's pale ass and how it rippled perfectly on impact.

Shin felt the sensation on his palm and quite enjoyed this. He then continued spanking her ass, one hit after another in quick succession while trying to see if he could get Sona to react, but it seemed like she steeled herself, refusing to admit his existence even slightly.

Thinking it funny, Shin continued turning Sona's ass into two red tomatoes. Sona's eyes began to moisten and light pans and moans could be heard from her now.

No one was paying any more attention to what was being said, only looking at Sona's ass and she knew it. Liquid began to appear between her legs, her pussy moistening quickly.

"Done." Sona said, turning to the teacher who was looking attentively at her ass and only now noticed that she had just finished her part on this.

"Thank you, miss Sitri." The teacher said and was about to ask more when the bell rang.

It was now time for the next class.

Before Shin could do more Sona jumped out of her chair and basically dashed out of class, she did not have panties on but if she were to ask them back it would be admitting Shin's existence and that was not something he could be doing now.

Shin smirked, deciding that he would make sure to have her seek him out and torment her, see how long until she could not hold herself back and admitted he existed.

Shin then stood up, he noticed how some of the students were leaving but one of them continued sitting, her head close to her desk as she took in deep breaths of it.

"I see that someone likes this smell." Shin said to Rias who pretended not to hear him while looking down, smelling the best smell in the world as far as she was concerned.

Seeing her lack of reaction, and feeling a bit evil in knowing how she was holding back right now, Shin pulled her head up. Aiming his dick he forced it in her mouth, making her lick him.

He moved her head, agonizingly slow in all honesty, making her memorize every nock and cranny of his dick with her tongue. Despite herself, her mouth and tongue moved by themselves with unquestionable hunger, seeking the desired nectar and her panties moistened at the more possibility of it. Shin then picked up the pace after a little while, making his entire dick enter her mouth, again and again, gag more and more as he continued enjoying her to the max.

Feeling himself close to release he pulled back, leaving just his tip in her mouth, and then released.

The first rope his her mouth, her body shuddering as it climaxed from the taste alone. She wanted more but right after the first jet Shin released the rest all over her face instead, painting her face white.

"If you want it, you just need to put it in your mouth yourself. This, normally, means you acknowledge my existence so you would become my slave, nothing would be more important than that fact for you, but you would at least get to have some of this inserted directly to your pussy and ass, and let me tell you, normally every female knows that nothing feels better than my semen being directly injected in them. You could taste paradise, as much as you want, as long as you become mine." Shin said and left Rias there.

Her confident demeanor breaking as Rias began to question what was she to do. The pleasure was just too great to ignore right now and she wasn't even sure she didn't want this anyway.

She then moved to her next class. Arriving in class she saw the teacher, miss Asama was giving classes with the typical uniforms for all female teachers, a see-through lingerie with holes in the nipples, in her back a tattoo saying 'property of Shin' on it as well.

Sitting down Rias felt her cheek being pressed by someone, looking to the side she saw it was Akeno who had given her a small kiss, taking in the delicious treat in her mouth and licking her lips.

Rias only sighed, this was going to be a tough day to be sure.

**AN: ** **Where should Shin go next? (characters from other franchises are okay as requests to, the teacher is from Sekirei after all ;)**


End file.
